Fossil-fuel fired boiler systems have been utilized for generating electricity. One type of fossil-fuel fired boiler system combusts an air/coal mixture to generate heat energy that increases a temperature of water to produce steam. The steam is utilized to drive a turbine generator that outputs electrical power.
A problem associated with the foregoing boiler system is that the boiler system can have spatial regions or locations with temperature levels higher than a threshold temperature. As a result of the relatively high temperature regions, slag or unburnt hydrocarbons can undesirably form on interior walls of the boiler system reducing the efficiency or heat rate of the boiler, and increasing emission levels especially Nitrogen Oxides (NOx) within the boiler system due to this combustion imbalance.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system and method for controlling a boiler system that can determine regions within the boiler system that have relatively high temperature levels and that can adjust an air-fuel (A/F) ratio of burners affecting those regions to decrease temperature levels therein.